Tsunayoshi's Birthday Collection
by mangaaddict26
Summary: A collection of stories revolving around Sawada Tsunayoshi and his friends. Contains Yaoi, majority are 1827 fics. One deathfic, one 10027 fic and other pairings. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! I'm back with a birthday collection for Sawada Tsunayoshi. This story is dedicated to Cow Master and Darkreapper. There are 14 chapters in total, each is a separate drabble. They are totally random one-shots that I made at the last minute because I just remembered yesterday and started writing like crazy. Warnings will be placed at the top of each chapter.**

**Warnings: 1827, OOCness, me as the author, Yaoi, grammar errors.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot Sawada Tsunayoshi's birthday. Need I say more?**

* * *

><p><em>Herbivores never learnt, Carnivores don't need to learn.<em>

That was what Hibari Kyoya thought. I repeat, _thought._ That mindset changed when he met the herbivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He hated himself for holding herbivorous feelings for Tsuna. But one day Tsuna confessed to him, just after they destroyed the herbivore Byakuran and came back to the present time.

He didn't know what caused him to swallow his pride to accept and confess, but he was grateful.

_The Carnivore learnt to love, while the herbivore learnt of his importance._

**~Learning~ END.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, it's because I wrote it. This is just the first chapter, go read the other thirteen. Review please! Flamers will not be entertained. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for chapter 2! Who's ready? Once again, I want to remind you that my writing skills aren't the greatest. But I still try my best okay?**

**Warnings: 1827, Yaoi, OOCness, I wrote it**

**Disclaimer: Do I sound Japanese?**

* * *

><p>Tsuna had a special plate that he kept. Why was it special? It had held the first meal that Hibari Kyoya had ever cooked for him. He refused to let the plate be used for anything else.<p>

Tsuna has an unexpected trait, he was easily jealous. So one day when Dino came over to visit, he saw the plate and started 'examining' it all round. Tsuna immediately snatched the blue plate back forcefully and yelled at Dino to get out of his house. He promptly apologised the next day though and Dino told him it was alright as it was natural to get jealous

The same day, Hibari came over to the Sawada residence to pay his cute little lover a visit. On seeing the plate, he chuckled at Tsuna's antics. He thought of that night when he had _tried_ to cook the herbi-omnivore a meal. Even though the egg was undercooked and runny while the vegetables were burnt black, Tsunayoshi still finished the whole meal, no complaints. (**Although he did look a little green afterwards…)**

_The herbivore did love him too much, to sacrifice his stomach and taste buds._

* * *

><p><strong>Meh. That was so OOC. I found the idea of Hibari being unable to cook amusing though. This was longer than the previous chapter though…I think<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this story all you phantom readers out there! Don't worry, I'm guilty of being one too! Reviews would be appreciated, flames will be used to roast my delicious marshmallows. Anyone is free to join me for a marshmallow party over a flaming bonfire. Limited log seats, so book yours now! (LOL!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for the third chapter! I forgot to mention that some of the stories may seem similar, because I'm running low on brainjuice. These were written by oneword prompts by randomly flipping open books and getting a random word. Okay enough with all the ranting crap, sit back relax and accidentally bang your head on the wall behind your seat!**

**Warnings: More 1827, Yaoi, OOCness, I'm still writing this aren't I?**

**Disclaimer: Do you see obvious signs of 1827**

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi was at the mall, looking for clothes. Clothes that were a tad too large for him. Why? Simple, they were for his Cloud Guardian. Tsuna had noticed that Hibari didn't wear anything except white button up shirts and black pants. His Namimori Middle School Disciplinary Committee's black jacket was also carried with him everywhere he went, therefore he looked as if he was wearing their school uniform 247.

Tsuna thus kept trying to get Hibari to wear casual clothes. When he first saw Hibari Kyoya in them, he almost fainted. The Vongola boss vowed to get more casual wear for him, even though he found it a crime to look that good in casual clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Another one done. I had to re-type this chapter 4 times because my computer kept crashing…sigh<strong>

**Anyway, at least I finished this story. Reviews are appreciated, flames will be used in next week's BBQ party! Ciao, ciao! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth story here, ten more to write and type. I swear I must learn to remember when the character's birthdays are so that they don't end up as last minute drabbles.**

**Warnings: Mild Shounen-ai, 1827, OOCness, I'm the author**

**Disclaimer: Am I on fanfiction or did I accidentally go to fictionpress?**

* * *

><p>Tsuna hated being lectured. It meant that he had done something wrong. Half the time though, it wasn't even his fault.<p>

The wall being blown up was due to Gokudera and Lambo having a fight involving their grenades and dynamites. The power lines being cut was because of Squalo training Yamamoto with the ways of the sword. The balls being scattered all over the school was Ryohei's fault, deciding to have an EXTREME! dodgeball match. And him being late every morning was Reborn's fault. Need I explain?

But Reborn insisted that a mafia boss must be responsible for his subordinates, therefore getting then punishment and lecture each and every time. At least the teacher was bitten to death when Hibari heard about _everything._

_It was nice having an overprotective boyfriend sometimes…_

* * *

><p><strong>Done with the fourth one! Phew! Remember to thank Cow Master and Darkreapper for being my inspiration!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Number five is a poem! I have no sense of poetry whatsoever, so forgive me if it sucks.**

**Warnings: 182769, mild shounen-ai, shortness, I'm still the author**

**Disclaimer: Have you seen the last picture I tried to draw?**

* * *

><p>When the cloud has to leave,<p>

The sky is left alone.

There is a void in the sky's heart,

Which no one can fill,

Except for **him**.

It makes the sky feel so empty,

Like his soul was taken away.

But does the sky know,

That the cloud feels the same?

Soon the cloud returns,

Only to see

The sky with the mist.

The mist looks smug, oh-so arrogant

The fight for the sky ensues.

While the sky looks on,

Unable to interfere.

He never knew,

The cloud felt that way.

Now he knows,

He must choose,

The cloud or mist?

It breaks his heart to pick.

But he makes his decision,

He wants the both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>I can tell you that was pure sap. Can you guess what word started this story? No? Too bad.<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated, flames are used to light firewood during the winter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The sixth one I think? I kinda lost track…ehehehe… Anyways, I'm not really a big fan of 10027, as you can see that I've only written 1827 fics till now. But since this is a birthday collection, I decided to try one. No 8027 or 5927 though, I just can't stand 'em.**

**Warnings: 10027, mild shounen-ai, OOCness, Me being the author, Extreme shortness.**

**Disclaimer: Does KHR suck? No? Then I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna had just made a deal with the Millefiore. After his past self had defeated the evil Byakuran, everything went back to normal. Now that the current Byakuran was no longer evil, the Vongola decided to sign a alliance with them.<p>

Now Tsuna won't have to keep his relationship with Byakuran a secret anymore. Yes, they were going out. Afterall, with Byakuran's fetish for sweet things, it isn't surprising that he chose Tsuna. He was the sweetest of them all.

* * *

><p><strong>Now that, was what I call short. I don't have much inspiration anyway… I hope you enjoyed it despite my terrible writing skills!<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated, flames will be doused with water or my brother's pee, whichever you prefer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**On to number 7! *Cracks knuckles* I'm all set and ready to type! This is a pretty sweet chapter, but super duper short! Oh well, it's another 1827! I'll never get sick of this pairing!**

**Warnings: 1827, Yaoi, fluff, OOCness, shortness, Me being a suckish authorness.**

**Disclaimer: "Excuse me, Amano Akira-san, may I borrow KHR to give to Tsuna as a birthday present?"**

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi loved the rain. No, not Yamamoto, the rain itself. Why was that, you ask? The first time he had met Hibari Kyoya, it had been raining. Once when it was raining and he had forgotten his umbrella, Hibari shared his umbrella with him.<p>

But most of all, on the first of June, they shared their first kiss under the June's Bride tree when it was raining. Therefore, they will be together forever.

_Afterall, a legend states: If two people share a kiss under the June's Bride tree in June on a rainy day, those two will be together forever, from now till death and even after time._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that last part was from a manga I read. But it fit the theme 'rain', so I decided to use that. Sweet right? Fine, so maybe it wasn't to you, but it was to me! I hope you enjoyed this!<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated, flames will simply be stamped out by a herd of elephants.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This one is a non-pairing, no yaoi or het. I hope you'll enjoy this story despite it being depressing. I blame the oneword prompt! Soo….yeah, don't kill me.**

**Warnings: Character death, not for the overly-emotional, OOCness and possible depression.**

**Disclaimer: If there's a disclaimer, then I don't own it do I?**

* * *

><p>"Have faith in me," was what Sawada Tsunayoshi, the tenth Vongola boss said before stepping into Millefiore Headquarters. They were told that they would have a peaceful future, no more Mare ring disasters. Byakuran was no longer evil, thus Tsuna decided to sign an alliance with them. They would be a great asset to the Vongola.<p>

The Guardians did as they were told, they put their faith in their boss. However their world came crashing down, when the boss turned out dead, for good. Not by the Millefiore, the Cavellas Famiglia.

* * *

><p><strong>I was crying as I wrote this T.T I'll try to write a more cheery one for the next chapter so that you won't stay depressed.<strong>

**I'm running out of witty comments, so: Reviews are appreciated, flames will be used to cook tonight's dinner. (Yum!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, time to get rid of the previous chapter's depression! It's chapter nine right? I'm seriously losing count… This is a crack fic set TYL.**

**Warnings: 1827, mild-shounen-ai, I think I kept them in character this time but OOCness, Me writing this story, EXTREME, EXTREME, EXTREME Shortness.**

**Disclaimer: The last time I checked, I'm in the choir and not the art club…**

* * *

><p>Continuation of the anime where Irie reveals that Tsunayoshi has confided in him and Hibari to carry out the plan. Gokudera yells,"Why that Bastard!"<p>

* * *

><p>Irie replies nonchalantly," Oh, because he's Tsuna's future lover. Oops! I said too much about the future!" With that, Gokudera and Tsuna promptly fainted while Hibari merely 'Hn'ed and picked Tsuna up bridal style. Then he muttered, "Took me long enough…"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That concludes the crack. Hope that this lifted your spirits! Now to type out the other five…<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated, flames will be used to light the candle on Tsuna's birthday cake.**


	10. Chapter 10

**And now for the final five stories which are much longer than the others. Fine, a little longer…These were written when I first became a fan of KHR, so they're not so well written. Please forgive me.**

**Warnings: 1827, mild shounen-ai, poorly written story, Extreme OOCness, me being the author. **

**Disclaimer: …you just wanna rub it in don't you?**

* * *

><p>As Tsuna waited in the reception room, he recalled his memories on how he and his boyfriend, now lover, got together.<p>

It was a snowy day, Tsuna was on his way to school an hour early, courtesy of Reborn. He was also forced outside in only his school uniform and a jacket, thus freezing. Upon reaching the school, he felt an ominous aura, craning his neck only to see the head of the Namimori Middle School Disciplinary Committee approaching him. Hibari Kyoya had his eyebrows raised, as if questioning Tsuna's early arrival to school.

Tsuna started to tremble as he was sure that Hibari would bite him to death for trespassing on school grounds as it was too early for the school to be open. He was sure that Reborn has planned everything out, sending Yamamoto and Gokudera to the mountains for training. But before he could explain, he started sneezing uncontrollably. Once the sneezing had ceased, he immediately bowed to apologise to Hibari. To his surprise, instead of tonfas hitting him hard on the head, he felt a warm scarf being wrapped around his neck. A scarf, on him, by THE Hibari Kyoya. It took a while before it registered in his brain. He stood there stupefied after Hibari followed up his previous action and gave Tsuna a small peck on the cheek.

"Come with me to the Reception Room until class starts, you'll get cold herb-Tsunayoshi. Meet me there after school from now on as well." Tsuna nodded his head meekly and followed behind the prefect, after school meeting him in the Reception room as ordered. One thing led to another and they started going out. After many schemes, Reborn and the Guardians (Except Mukuro) were elated to find that the couple had become lovers.

Tsunayoshi smiled as his lover looked up from his work, he didn't regret not wearing a scarf at the start of winter, not one bit.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you it was longer! How was it? I had to make minor adjustments to make it a better written story.<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated, flames will be…Excuse me for a minute, '**_**the fire extinguisher should be somewhere around here...'**_


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a short one, because I realised that my brother tore off some pages of my notebook so I have use a short story…**

**Warnings: 1827, Yaoi, OOCness, terrible writing skills, me being the author. **

**Disclaimer: I own that blister on my foot! (Yes, I do have one, thanks to forcing myself into that tiny shoe for the sake of a choir performance.)**

* * *

><p>He hated that smile.<p>

It was so welcoming, so friendly.

It came with the naivety that everything could be solved peacefully,

Even to the enemies,

He gave them that bright and radiant smile.

He despised the fact that the herbivore's friends were shown the smile,

Many more times as compared to him.

Most of all,

He hated it because he kept falling for the herbivore,

Each and every time he saw that smile.

And he knew that he'd experience the worst pain,

When Time and Death take him away.

But until then,

He'd revel in the fact that he received the smile too.

Because the Herbivore had told him,

_I Love You._

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to stop at the Time and Death part, but that would make it a depressing story. So I continued while coming up with lines on the spot. Good thing I was listening to Mata Ashita, Ryohei's character song. It's a cheery one, so I managed to turn this into a happy but sappy fic.<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated, Flames will…please hold, I have a phone call…Oh, the fire brigade called, they're on the way here. **


	12. Chapter 12

**This next one has many pairings, it revolves around Tsuna and his friends. I hope that you'll enjoy this too even if some are pairings that you dislike or hate. This story is called 'hidden meanings'.**

**Warnings: XS, 8059, 1827, B26, R27, 6927, 186927, 10051, OOCness(Definite!), poorly written story.**

**Disclaimer: I own Tsuna! I had him kidnapped from Amano Akira! Tsuna auction at the end of chapter! (Nah, jk jk) **

* * *

><p>When Xanxus sees his second-in-command with a stupid girl, he says," Huh trash, are actually girls that want you? Then again, trash attract trash alike."<p>

_Hidden meaning: Get rid of that slutty trash. You're mine._

* * *

><p>When Yamamoto invites Tsuna to his baseball game and Gokudera asks why, he is told, "I thought you wouldn't want to go."<p>

_Hidden meaning: Shouldn't it be given that you go? You even use the excuse of going as Tsuna's right hand man! Why do you think I invited him?_

* * *

><p>When Tsuna knocks on the door of the Reception room during lunch, Hibari lets him in. He is asked," H-hibari-san, do you w-want c-company? C-can I-I eat with y-you?"<p>

_Hidden meaning: Hibari-san, do you ever get lonely? Do you want me to stay with you?_

* * *

><p>When Bel throws a knife at his kohai and gets no reaction, he asks," Ushishishi~ uncute kohai, I wonder if you can show emotion at all."<p>

_Hidden meaning: Show me that you can love me back, I don't want to love an emotionless doll._

* * *

><p>When Reborn tells Tsuna that he no longer needs to wake him up in the morning, Tsuna asks," So I won't have to face your Spartan and torturous ways early in the morning?"<p>

_Hidden meaning: Does that mean that your face won't be the first thing I see when I wake up anymore?_

* * *

><p>When Mukuro drops by the Vongola Mansion, Tsuna asks him," The others still don't trust you, why not stay here and slowly earn their trust?"<p>

_Hidden meaning: Do you have to go so soon? Why not stay? I'll miss you._

* * *

><p>When Mukuro and Hibari ask who Tsuna likes more, he yells," STOP PESTERING ME! I'll never tell you who I like more!"<p>

_Hidden meaning: Stop asking me! You're breaking my heart! I can't pick between the both of you!_

* * *

><p>When Irie asks Byakuran why he likes marshmallows so much, he shrugs and smiles saying," Hmm…because marshmallows are one of the sweetest things ever made.<p>

_Hidden meaning: You're the sweetest things ever Sho-chan. The first time I ever ate marshmallows was with you, so they remind me of you._

* * *

><p><strong>This was the hardest chapter to do, some of them don't make much sense, but please put up with them. I hope that you enjoyed this though.<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated, flames are things that create smoke which contributes to air pollution. So save the Earth, reduce air pollution!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Another story here, the things I do for the KHR fandom… I've been typing for four hours straight! But I sacrifice for the readers. So without further ado, here's story number thirteen!**

**Warnings: 1827, mild shounen-ai, OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I'm typing, not drawing manga**

* * *

><p>The day Tsuna revealed his secret. The reactions of his Guardians were hilarious.<p>

"Me and Hibari-san are going out," was what Sawada Tsunayoshi said one Saturday.

Hibari nodded then said, "I thought I told you to call me Kyoya."

Gokudera was completely tongue-tied and fainted on the spot. When he regained consciousness minutes later, he took out his dynamites and attempted to blow Hibari up. In which he failed of course.

Lambo merely laughed, "Gyahahaha! Dame-Tsuna is gay!" Therefore he became Gokudera's dynamites new target.

Yamamoto's jaw dropped and for once did not laugh thinking it was a joke. When his mind registered everything, he said with a serious face, "If that's what you want Tsuna, then…Congrats! Wanna celebrate at the shop?"

Ryohei nodded his head and yelled, "CONGRATULATIONS TO THE EXTREME SAWADA! NOW HIBARI AND YOU CAN BOTH JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"

Chrome gave him a peck on the cheek mumbling," congratulations boss. But Mukuro-sama doesn't seem too happy about it." And as soon as that sentence left her mouth, a mist enveloped her and Mukuro took her place.

Mukuro pouted, "Oya, oya, what do we have here, Tsunayoshi. What does this skylark have that I don't? No matter, invite me for a threesome sometime. Kufufufu…" and before they knew it, Chrome was back with them.

As for Reborn, he simply scowled at Hibari, muttering something about how he should have been quicker to get the brunette.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, I quite enjoyed writing this! See you in the next chapter!<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated, flames will be ignored.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Last story here! I hope you've enjoyed the drabbles so far. I want to thank you, my readers, reviewers or phantom, for actually taking time off your busy schedules. I also want to thank darkreapper for encouraging and entertaining me while I wrote five hours straight to get this out on time. I don't think I would have been able to do this without you! Also a shout-out to my brother for annoying the death out of me, so that I kept my energy up because I kept wanting to hit you. I really hope that you guys will also support my other future stories. Tanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu, Tsuna!**

**Warnings: OOCness**

**Disclaimer: Beh, too lazy to do it…**

* * *

><p>All Tsuna wanted was a quiet and peaceful day off. But being a mafia boss in-training didn't exactly grant that. Quite the opposite actually…<p>

It was the summer holidays, and Gokudera and Yamamoto were for some reason bickering outside his house, therefore waking him up at the ungodly hour of six thirty in the morning. Nana decided to let them in and made them snacks. Because of the ruckus, Lambo and I-Pin were also startled awake. So they joined in the group eating the snacks, which eventually led to I-Pin yelling at Lambo to give back a cookie.

Gokudera then got pissed at Lambo for throwing the cookie at him and took out his dynamites, which compelled Lambo to take out his grenades. Everything hit Lambo though, resulting in the use of the Ten-year bazooka, making 15 year old Lambo appear in cow print PJs.

Out of the blue, Reborn appeared from thin air and kicked Lambo through the wall while Nana stood humming in the kitchen, painfully oblivious to the chaos in the living room. The agitated Lambo who fell into a tree, threw the closest thing into the room, hoping that it would hit Reborn. Unfortunately, the closest thing, happened to be an innocent bystander and the force of the impact had killed the person.

Lambo soon returned to the room, still in his 15 year-old form despite it having been past five minutes. Tsuna shrieked his infamous "Hiiiiiieeeee!" and Reborn ignored him, calling someone to come over and dispose of the body.

Almost immediately, the head of the Namimori Middle School Disciplinary Committee jumped through the window and dragged the body out with him. Tsuna was almost fainting from shock but assumed it was now safe. How wrong he was…Mukuro chose that moment to pay a visit to the young boss, just in time to get hit with poison cooking meant for 15 year-old Lambo.

Tsuna had had enough, he was the most patient person in the world, but it wasn't unending. Tsuna had an unbelievable temper beneath it. "EVERYONE GET OUT!" He bellowed. And everyone including Reborn did.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, his doorbell rang. He was already dressed so he went to answer it, saving his mum the trouble. Outside the door was Ryohei. "Want to do EXTREME laps with me around Namimori, SAWADA?"<p>

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>You guys weren't expecting Tsuna to agree were you? Haha, just a little twist to spice things up! I hope you've enjoyed the Sawada Tsunayoshi birthday collection! See you again desu!<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated, Flames will be used to heat up that cold pot of soup in the kitchen…**


End file.
